Задавай вопросы
Задавай вопросы '(англ. ''Ask Her a Question) - первая песня из пяти в серии Мой прекрасный Злыдень ''в мультсериале [[С приветом по планетам|С приветом по планетам'']]. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= '''Тут-и-Там: The heart of a lady Is a mysterious thing That scientists have wrestled with for years. Лорд Злыдень: Wait. What's happening? Тут-и-Там: Your approach so far has lacked A certain gentlemanly tact. It's time to reassess your presentation Redirect your conversations with... Her... Лорд Злыдень: I have no idea what you're singing about. Тут-и-Там: What I mean is... Ask....her...a...question! Лорд Злыдень: A question? Тут-и-Там: Something about herself, A question! Лорд Злыдень: A question? Тут-и-Там: You gotta focus on someone else. A question! Лорд Злыдень: A question? Тут-и-Там: Something to show her That you'd really like to get to know her, Then listen... Лорд Злыдень: Listen?! Тут-и-Там: Hear what she has to say And follow up... Лорд Злыдень: Huh? Тут-и-Там: With some follow-up repartee Then listen... Лорд Злыдень: More listening?! Тут-и-Там: Always remember There's a heart inside that scary armor. There's no shortage of fellas... (Watchdogs: No shortage of fellas...) Who prattle on and on about themselves... (On and on about themselves...) Flex their muscles or pump up their chests Well, that's a perfect way to bore a lady to death. A question. Лорд Злыдень: Again?! Тут-и-Там: Something about herself, A question. Лорд Злыдень: I did! Тут-и-Там: You gotta focus on someone else. If you wanna win her, Show some interest in her. If you wanna date her, Try to formulate a question. Alright, Hater. Give it a shot! Лорд Злыдень: Um, okay. Have you ever noticed how incredibly impressive I am? Тут-и-Там: No! (ZAP!) Лорд Злыдень: Who wants to date the galaxy's most charismatic dictator? You do! Тут-и-Там: Try again. (ZAP!) Лорд Злыдень: What's your favorite... Тут-и-Там: Uh-huh? Лорд Злыдень: ...one of my many, many outstanding traits? Mine's my humility! Тут-и-Там: No! From the top! There's no shortage of fellas... (Watchdogs: No shortage of fellas...) Who prattle on and on about themselves... (On and on about themselves...) Flex their muscles or pump up their chests Well, that's a perfect way to bore a lady to death. |-|Русская версия= Тут-и-Там: Ах, женское сердце - Вот загадка для всех. Ученые бьются до сих пор. Злыдень: Стоп, что происходит? Тут-и-Там: Если честно, твой подход Слишком прям и слишком тверд. Давным давно пора тебе меняться, Полностью преображаться Для неё! Злыдень: Не понимаю, что ты такое поёшь! Тут-и-Там: Я хочу сказать, Начнем с вопросов! Злыдень:Вопросов? Тут-и-Там: Что-то спроси Ведь это просто! Злыдень: Так просто? Тут-и-Там: Ей будут очень приятны твои вопросы! Злыдень::Вопросы? Тут-и-Там: Это поможет Показать ей всю твою заботу! И слушай. Злыдень: Слушать? Тут-и-Там: Слушай, что скажет, и ответь ей! Злыдень: А? Тут-и-Там: Приятной шуткой и снова Четко слушай! Злыдень: Что опять?! Тут-и-Там: Но помни внутри Всегда стучит ее большое сердце! Ведь так много парнишек Дозоры: Так много парнишек Тут-и-Там: Которые только и болтают что о себе Дозоры: Все болтают о себе Тут-и-Там: Пресс качают И мышцы растят Все это скучно и не привлекает... Вопросы! Злыдень: Опять?! Тут-и-Там: Что-то спроси ведь это просто! Злыдень: Уже!!! Тут-и-Там: Ведь будет очень приятно ей! Если постараться, Можно разобраться, Как к ней подобраться. Просто задавай вопросы. Ну, давай, Злыдень, попробуй сам! Злыдень: Так, сейчас. А ты заметила, насколько я обворожительный? Тут-и-Там: Нет! Злыдень: Перед тобой самый харизматичный диктатор галактики, налетай! Тут-и-Там:Пробуем дальше! Злыдень: Что тебе нравится... Тут-и-Там: Ага... Злыдень: ..больше всего в моем выдающемся характере? Мне - моя скромность! Тут-и-Там: Эх, нет! Повторим! Ведь так много парнишек Дозоры: Так много парнишек Тут-и-Там: Которые только и болтают что о себе Дозоры: Все болтают о себе Тут-и-Там: Пресс качают и мышцы растят Все это скучно и не привлекает... en:Ask_Her_a_Question Категория:Песни «С приветом по планетам» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Вступительные песни